I'M SO EXCITED
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is a one shot songifiction HG&LM! Please Read, and Review.


**I'm So Excited**

She smiled at him from across the way, instantly appreciating his appearance, she smiled as she allowed herself to check him out.

He smirked, he loved how her hair fell in light brown silky curls, over her bare shoulders, and how the red gown made her look even more beautiful.

Both of them knew, that none of the other order members knew, of their friendship.

She liked it that way.

He enjoyed the secret himself.

Who would had thought that two, so unlikely people, would find themselves within each others company.

It was like he kept a piece of her, whenever they were away, and the same with her.

It was a ball, celebrating the defeat of the dark lord, and the imprisonment of the other Death Eaters, who were not working for the light. Like him for example.

She enjoyed there long conversations, about spells, charms, potions, and most of all what they now planned on doing with no war.

He locked eyes with her, his piercing grey ones, holding onto her golden eyes.

She gestured her head, as to point upstairs, to the room he knew far to well by now.

He faked a cough, and grabbed a couple of glasses of Champaign, after saying good evening to the other order members.

She waited ten minutes, before excusing herself, from her two best male friends, and there girlfriends, before going to the table with all the feast food, and grabbing a handful of her favorite chocolate dipped strawberries to take back to her room, for a bedside snack as she explained to the mother like woman, Mrs. Weasley.

**  
**_**Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside**_

"I thought you might had changed your mind," He was seated in front of the blazing fire, in one of her chairs.

She smiled as she went to stand in front of him, "This is my room, you knew I would eventually come back up here," she reached her hand out, and handed him one of the chocolate strawberries.

He got ready to take it when, she pulled it away, he stared at her, "What game are you playing at?"

She smiled as she knelt in front of where he was sitting, and brought the sweet treat to his mouth, "Take a bite."

He stared at her confused, never in the whole time they had there conversations, has she made any seductive movements towards him. There was flirting, but nothing usually followed, "Herm-"

She pressed her slender finger to his soft lips, with a smirk playing on her own lips, "Shhh."

_**Give in this time and show me some affection  
We're going for those pleasures in the night  
I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough**_

He without any further hesitation, pulled the young witch onto his lap, and brought her face to his, "Once we start, can't promise I would be able to stop," he ran his right hand, up and down her bare arm, "Incase I forget to tell you later, you look great in red?"

She smiled as she leaned into kiss him, cupping his smooth face in her hands.

He snaked his arms around her waist, and neck, wanting to feel her flush against his lips.

She let out a small moan, at feeling those soft lips against her shoulder blades, "Merlin, that feels nice," she held his face in her hands once again, as she met those same lips once more.

_**  
And if you move real slow, I'll let it go  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it**_

He slowly unzipped the back of her dress, causing her to shiver at the lighter then feather touches against her skin, "Been wanting to do this for so long, with you."

She stood up, when she felt his finger where her zipper finished, and stood up to let the gown fall to the floor.

He stared at her bare breast, and red knickers with a pleased grin, "Merlin, you're beautiful, you know that?"

She automatically crossed her arms to cover her breast nervously, as she stared back at him.

He made his way over to her, and took each of her hands in his and smiled, "You really are beautiful," he pulled her against his chest, and started to kiss her neck, as she started undoing his robes.

_**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know I know I want you**_

_**We shouldn't even think about tomorrow  
Sweet memories will last a long long time  
We'll have a good time baby don't you worry  
And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine**_

Within the next three minutes, both there garments were on the floor, and he had her pressed against the wall, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

She winced at the pain, as he slammed her into the hard wall with each of his thrust, and moaned with each pleasure sensation he brought to her, which caused her to go crazy, "I need you, NOW!"

**_Let's get excited, we just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know I know I want you, want you  
_**

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he carried her over to the bed, "Like I said, there is no going back now," he stared at her, as if she were his prey.

She grabbed a handful of hair pulling his face close to hers, and kissed him, with the passion she possessed at the moment.

He pulled apart for a moment, and stared into her eyes, "I wanted you for a long time, witch."

She ran her fingernails softly along his chest, as he moved within her, his hair curtaining his beautiful face, "Faster," she grabbed onto his shoulders, as he began to give her what she wanted.

He leaned down, and kissed her passionately, hiding each of her moans, "Driving me crazy witch,"

_**I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow, I'll let it go**_

She tilt her head back, as she felt his hand on one breast, and his lips on the opposite nipple, teasing it, "YES!"

He smirked at hearing her outburst, loving every moment of there time, "You taste so good," he caught her lips with his once again.

She grabbed his shoulders tightly, as he placed love bites along her neck, and collar, "I like that."

He let out a loud moan, as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder, as he felt her tighten around his manhood, "We should had done this a long time ago."

"Mmmm," Was the only thing that was able to escape her mouth, as he filled her with his juices, and as she came at the same time.

_  
__**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know I know I want you**_**  
**

He wrapped his arms around her, and rolled onto his back, cradling her in his strong arms, "That was incredible, Witch."

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest, "You weren't so bad yourself."

He kissed the top of her head, "We should do this again."

"And soon," She smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

He smiled as his eyes met her gold like eyes once again, "Very soon."

She leaned in, and captured his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, "Stay the night with me."

He chuckled, as he held her tighter, "You are mine, I am not letting you out of my sight for one minute," he slid his finger tips along the now bruising but marks, as she rested her head against her arm, as she stared at him, "You're a marked Witch now."

She leaned back in, and kissed him, "Perhaps I should make you a marked man?"

"Perhaps you should," He smirked, as he wrapped her in his arms, "but for now let's sleep."

She nodded as she rested her head against his chest, "I love you, Lucius."

"I love you too, Hermione," He pulled the young witch into a tighter embrace, "Goodnight, Love."

She smiled as she closed her eyes, "Night, love."

**The End**

**This is a one shot, so I hope you liked it. Please Read, and Review!**


End file.
